Michael and Nikita
by Crazy for Mikita
Summary: "Romantic" story about Nikita and Michael.. This is my first story.. Hope you'll like it.


-It's scary.. You'll regret it, but you have to do it.

-You're not helping me, Michael.. I just want to get over with it.

-Well, you've already killed, right?

-Yes, it wasn't so hard. – she lied. She never killed. And she never wanted to. But it's them or her. And she had a reason to live.. People she needed to kill are bad.. At least she wanted to believe in that. She didn't want to disappoint Michael. She loved him, since the first day she met him. But they couldn't be together. And she thought he didn't love her back. He was always so cold and never smiled..

-I'll give you all the weapon you need. But you have to do this one our way, ok? No improvisation.

-I never listened to you and everything turned out great! I completed the mission perfectly!

-You have to do this my way, ok? Or you'll get hurt. I want you for this mission because you're one of the best, but I need you to be a good girl today, ok? – he grabbed her by the sholders looking straight to her eyes. And he wasm't looking at some recruit, he was looking at Nikita. But it was more now. Then she got back to reality. She pushed him away.

-Mission, right? Why do you have to be so boring? I don't play by the rules! I never did. I always did it my way.

-Don't you get it? If you don't want to do it this way, we'll have to cancel you! This is your first real mission and if you don't make it they will kill you and I can't loose you! –at that moment he realized what he had just said. They were staring at each other, trying to think, but their brains just stoped.

-You… You can't loose me? – she asked, filled with hope.

-I can't.. That's not what I meant.. – he tried to make things right, but he couldn't. He said it at loud. He thought, if he didn't say it at loud, it wasn't true. He had been fighting that for months, but it had finnaly defeated him.

-Michael, what are we? – she asked, trying to understand.

-Ok, I meant it. But there are rules that I can't fight.

-Why, Michael? Why is that a rule? It's happening all the time! You really think everyone in here is alone? They are in love, they are together.. Rules don't matter.. Not when you're in love.. There are no borders and rules in love!

- I have a commitment to Percy…

-He is eating you alive! He is killing good in us, don't you see that?

-If anyone hears you…

-I don't care, Michael, I'm in love with you! – she kissed him, slowly. He was confused at the beginning, but then he kissed her back. They heard doors opening, and they moved away from each other. Amanda was standing at the door.

-Are you ready? – both of them sighed with relief. She didn't see anything.

-Yes. – Michael answered.

-Nitita, there will be no surprises?

-Well, actually, I don't know the whole plan yet. – Amanda looked at Michael.

-Then hurry up. You have to go soon.

-Sure. – Michael said. Amanda walked trough the door. – Do you see what could have happened? We could have been canceled! Both of us!

-I don't care. – she said stubbornly.

-But I do. As I said, I can't loose you. I can't put you in danger. This is where it ends or begins. And I want this to be your new start. You have to do this right.

-Fine. What should I do?

-You have to seduce a man. His name is Claus Winter. He is a director of a company, Birkoff will describe him and tell you his position. All you have to do is bring him to this hotel room. – he showed her a piece of paper with the name and the address of the hotel. – Can you do that? After that, we jump in. You are free after seducing him and bringing him to hotel room.

-So, I'm working as a whore now?

-Nikita…

-And he is director of….?

-I don't know.

-So, maybe we are bringing an innocent man to Percy. That is probably one of those jobs for money, right? Not for country, for Percy.

-This is job that will save your life!

-Ok, whatever.

-Just do it, ok? – he said and kissed her. – Maybe one day, when all of this is over.

-Well, never say never, right? – she said with smile and left the room.

She walked into a big balet hall. It was full of people, rich people.

-He is in the middle of the hall. Go right. You'll see him. He has blonde hair, blue suite, red tie, white shirt. – she heard Birkoff talking.

-Ok. That shouldn't be hard. How old is he?

-Niki, you don't think it's a little suspicios that you talk to yourself?

-I'm not. I'm talking to you, Birkoff.

-Yeah, sure. And it wouldn't kill you if you just asked for me to do something. "Birkoff, do this.. Birkoff do that.. Birkoff, check this out…".

-I will kill you. Is that enough? I see someone in blue suit. Can you see if it is him?

-You're the good looking bitch in red dress? Yes, so he is in front of you.

-Ok. You should run when I see you.

-Why?

-You really wanna know? – she asked with little smile.

-Fine. I'm slow, you'll give me a minor advantage.

-Sure. I'll catch you anyway. – she came close to Claus. He enjoyed company of three cute girls. They were like.. what.. twenty?

-Can I steal him from you, ladies? – she said charmingly with a big smile. He looked her had-to-toe and separated from them.

-And who are you? – he asked, clearly interested. Her red dress was clung to her body, and Claus loved tight dresses. Of course, Nikita already knew that. She knew everything about him. What was his favourite color, what kind of girls he liked, what car he drove.. Everything… She looked at him.. he was maybe forty years old, but still very good looking.

-We both know my name really doesn't mean anything to you. You will forget it tomorrow morning anyway. – he seemed shocked but also pleasantly surprised by what she just said.

-What makes you think we will spent night together?

-Did I say that? – she asked acting shy girl. He grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd. They left the hall and sat in his car.

-Love this car. – she said trying to look impressed.

-You should. It did cost a lot.. And my suite. Tie.. Everything is perfect. - she looked at him and thought "What a narcissus".

-Not your room. Mine. – she said.

-Mine is expensive.

-Mine has toys. – she said seductive. He looked at her and smiled.

-I like you more and more.

-Well, my plan is working then.

-Where are you?

-Hotel "Blue dove". You know where it is?

-This is my town, baby. – he smiled and accelerated. In five minutes they were in fromt of her hotel. She took his hand and smiled.

-I think you will regret it. – she smiled.

-Make me pay for everything I did. – he said, smiling. They went to the reception for the key and then she brought him into the room. Michael and four other agents were inside.

-What is this? – he asked annoyed.

-Isn't it obvious? – Nikita asked sarcastically. He pulled a gun and shot Nikita. Michael emptied the gun at Claus without second thought. Nikita screamed, broken with pain in her shoulder.

-Oh, God, you are shot! I hoped cad missed you! – her tears were streaming down her cheek, but after a few moments she didn't show she was in pain any more. She stood up and wiped her tears.

-Let's go. I'll be fine. Doctor will look at this in Devision. We have to go.

-I'm sorry, I didn't know he had a gun.

-It's not your fault, Michael. – she smiled, but he could see pain in her eyes. – Let's go, please. I'm bleeding. – they left the room and sat in the van. Nikita passed out from blood loss and pain, while Michael was cursing himself for sending her on that mission. He was holding her hand all the way back to Devision. That was the moment he decided he would spend no more time waiting for the right moment for them to be together.

For two hours Michael couldn't find out anything about Nikita, but then Amanda told him he could see her if he wanted to. He ran into the hospital room. She was lying and her face was terribly pale. She looked at him and gave him a little smile.

-I don't care. – he said. She didn't know what he was talking about.

-I'm shot, but can think clear, and you're fine, but don't know what are you talking about? You can see the irony, right?

-I realy don't care, Nikita. I don't give a shit for rules. – she was looking at him, filled with love. That is the man she fell in love with. – We can die any day! We can die today, or tomorrow, on some mission! And I don't want that. I don't want to die alone. Today, when Claus shot you, I realized I can't live without you. I don't wanna live without you. I love you and love can't wait. I just want you! You are all I need! My air! My heart! And I don't care about damn Percy!

-And I needed to be shot for you to realize that? – she smiled. – I love you to. I always have and always will. – he came closer and kissed her. –Always and forever. – he smiled.

-Always and forever. – he repeated after her. – No matter what. – she cried, hugging him.


End file.
